


Déanann Tragóid Arís

by AiKat (OldEmeraldEye)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gaeilge | Irish Language, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Translation
Language: Gaeilge
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/AiKat
Summary: Shaak Ti agus an chaoi ar láimhseáil sí a caillteanais.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: scéal gan teanga scéal gan anam





	Déanann Tragóid Arís

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). Log in to view. 



"Ní raibh sé an locht ortsa."  
  
Éisteann sí na focail tríd an doras dúnta, admhódh sí go raibh siad fíor, dá bhféadfadh sí smaoineamh go loighciúil.  
  
Tá Shaak Ti thar loighic an nóiméad seo, áfach, agus ní féidir leis ach féachaint ar an leaba a rinneadh go néata, an ceann a bhí, go dtí nach fada ó shin, mar ionad sosa Fe Sun.  
  
Ba é ionad sosa Atti é roimhe sin.

Bhí an dá padawans tar éis bás a fháil, ró-luath, agus ní raibh an locht uirthi ach an oiread. Go loighciúil, ba fhírinne é seo.  
  
Ní dhéanfadh an bhean an loighic a mhealladh arís.  
  
Ní mhúinfeadh sí níos mó.


End file.
